Has Love Been Forgotten?
by Kinley Orton-Reigns
Summary: Has Love been truly forgotten? Randy Orton/OC Michael Sampson/OC


Has Love been truly forgotten? Randy Orton/OC Michael Sampson/OC

Kinley Orton the little sister of Randy, the only daughter to Bob and Elaine, is also the production manager on Monday Night Raw she is married to the head medical doctor on Monday Night Raw Dr. Michael Sampson. Life between the two hasn't been great and they aren't seeing eye to eye on anything. Kinley had already moved out of their condo in Atlanta and back in with Randy and his wife Casey, Randy was currently out of action with just having surgery.

Has Love Been Forgotten?

Sunday Morning

Kinley was up packing her bags again getting ready to fly out and head to the next city were the show was taking place, she wasn't happy that it was in Atlanta and she didn't want to see her husband at the moment either. Kinley and Michael had been married for only 2 1/2 years and very happy but over the last four months one of the Diva's came to Kinley and told her that she had an affair with Michael. Once Kinley asked him about it he said it never happened. Kinley didn't know who to believe as it was all she heard from a lot of the Diva's that it had happened more than once. With the speculation of Michael cheating on Kinley, she moved out nearly right away, that is one thing she wouldn't tolerate at all is cheating.

Kinley could hear her phone ringing and knew by the ring tone by the Jump Smokers that it was Michael she didn't want to talk to him but knew if she ignored the phone call he would find her at the hotel, because she didn't really want to stay at the condo with him but she missed him so much. "Hello"

"Hi honey." Michael said quietly

"Hi" Kinley said as she sat down on her bed. "What is going on?"

"I was calling to see how you were doing since I wasn't at Raw last week." Michael said as he sat down at their kitchen table looking at a picture from their wedding day. "I miss my wife plain and simple please come home."

"I miss you too Michael but with the rumors it's just hard to know who and what to believe." Kinley stated as she laid back on her bed. "Can you pick me up at the airport my flight leaves in 3 hours I arrive at 5pm our time."

"Sure sweetheart. I love you." Michael said

"I love you too. See you later on this evening." Kinley said

"Wait where are you staying?" Michael asked hoping it wasn't at the hotel that the stars would be staying in.

"At our condo honey I want to sleep in my own bed." Kinley said "Bye for now."

"Bye darling see you soon." Michael said and they hung up. Michael sighed he didn't know what to expect from her being home he just hoped that she slept in their bed in his arms. After cleaning the condo and changing the sheets he looked around making sure things were perfect and headed to the store to get some food after finding out what she wanted to eat as well.

Kinley was finishing packing and sighed as she walked downstairs to see where Randy was she needed to talk to him. Casey was in the kitchen working on a project for work when she walked in and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge. "Hi Casey."

"Hi Kinley. I was starting to wonder if you were up yet. I was hoping you were so I didn't have to wake you." Casey said with a smile on her face. "What is going on?"

"I have been up for awhile just got off the phone with Michael and he is picking me up from the airport." Kinley said and smiled at her sister in law. "Can you take me to the airport? I don't want to ask crippled to take me." Casey started to laugh as Randy was laid up with a separated shoulder and broken shoulder blade as well and just had surgery only a few days before.

"I can take you honey. I have to go and pick up more bandages from the pharmacy anyways for Randy. What time is your flight out?" Casey asked

"At 3pm. I'm going to miss you guys for the next few weeks." Kinley said

"Oh are you staying in Atlanta for a bit?" Casey asked she was kinda shocked as both a Randy and Kinley had the same schedule and were only gone for four out of seven days but gone longer during overseas tours.

"I think I might. I miss Michael and we need to work through things or at least try to work through things." Kinley said "Plus I am taking a few weeks off."

"Going back to the asshole?" Randy asked when he walked into the kitchen and sat down on the bar stool. Randy wasn't exactly happy with his brother in law at the moment.

"I am going to work asshole. Michael and I may not be seeing eye to eye on anything right now but that doesn't mean I don't love him." Kinley said and glared at Randy and walked back upstairs.

Casey turned to her husband. "Do you have to be so harsh? They need to work through things and I support them, she is your sister and you should too. No matter what the outcome is. Now I am taking her to the airport in a bit do you want to go with us?" Randy wrapped his good arm that wasn't in a brace and held her close and pressed a light kiss to her lips.

"I will go with and help with her bags then we can go to the store." Randy said "I will go talk to Kinley." and turned to head up to talk to his sister. He hated that she had been hurt in all of this. Randy had talk to Michael and he said that he loved Kinley very much and would never cheat on her and hadn't slept with anyone else in almost 5 years. The couple had dated for two years before getting married. Randy had also heard the talk of the mill and heard all the rumors. Normally he wasn't one to believe it but when it came from one of the most trusted Diva's he didn't know what to believe. Randy knocked on her door and smiled at her when Kinley opened it.

"What do you want to tell me to leave him for good? I love him Randy. I don't know what to believe." Kinley said as she started to cry. Randy wrapped his good arm around his sister and held her while she cried.

"I'm sorry Kinley. I only want what is best for you." Randy said as he rubbed her back. "I hate seeing you upset. Go home and talk to Michael and try to work things out. I love you Kinley and I just want you happy."

"I love you too big brother." Kinley said as she dried her eyes and stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. "I need to finish getting ready to go so we can leave."

"Okay shorty." Randy said and kissed her forehead.

"I am not short Orton I am only 4 inches shorter than you." Kinley stated and smacked her brother pretty hard on his good arm.

"Ow that hurt." Randy complained

"Oh deal with it you big baby." Kinley shot back and walked into her bathroom that was off her bedroom and brushed her teeth and put on light make up and pulled her hair back and into a messy bun she then slipped her RKO shirt on over her tank top and shut the bathroom door and slipped out of her yoga pants and slipped on her jeans and found her flip flops and slid them on then opened up the door again.

Randy just sat down on his sister's bed and just watched as she finished getting ready and smiled at her he knew she was deeply in love with her husband but wanted to protect her at all cost. "Just tell me when you are ready and I will take your bags down for you."

"Randal you aren't to be lifting anything. I can carry my own bags they aren't that heavy." Kinley said with a smile as she packed up her make up and hair dryer, flat iron and threw them into the empty suitcase and looked around for her numerous pairs of shoes and packed them up as well. "I am just thankful that Vince is letting me use the private jet so I don't have to deal with crowds today."

"That was nice of him. What time is your flight?" Randy asked

"At 3pm which with the time change puts me into Atlanta at 5pm and Michael is picking me up and taking me home. I am tired, worn out and not sleeping good. I have a doctor's appointment in two days." Kinley told him and smiled at her brother and looked at the time "We need to go."

It wasn't too much longer that Kinley was checking in for her flight after hugging both Randy and Casey good bye and said she would call when she landed she was escorted through the airport by security and was finally sitting down on the private jet that Vince had let her use for her flight home. She powered up her laptop and fired up her email and checked it as they plane took off she skimmed through some notes for the show on Monday and groaned again she didn't want to work and emailed Vince and asked him to have the assistant production manager to take over after Monday. Vince must have been at his computer and emailed her right away and said that was fine that Michael was taking the next three weeks off as well that he wanted them to work things out. After replying again to Vince with a simple thank you she powered her laptop off and just looked out the window and spaced out till the flight attendant told her that they would be landing in a matter of 20 minutes. Kinley looked at her watch and her flight was right on time.

It wasn't long and she was finally walking off the plane after getting her luggage she smiled as she saw Michael standing by the gate and walked straight into his strong arms. "I have missed you babe."

"I have missed you too sweetheart. Do you want to go to supper or head home?" Michael asked as they walked towards his car.

"Um home we can order out for supper how is that okay? I am drained from the flight and worn out." Kinley said as Michael took her bags and put them in the backseat of his truck then helped her in the front seat and climbed in behind the wheel and smiled at Kinley as she pulled out her phone and sent a text to Randy saying she made it home safely.

"Yes babe we can head for home." Michael said "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm okay just really worn out, tired, and not sleeping." Kinley said as she leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder.

"When we get home I want you to rest and that is it. I'm worried about you babe." Michael said as he rubbed her back as they drove home. The drive was pretty quick as Kinley had fallen asleep, Michael hated to wake her up but they had to head up to their condo. "Honey we are here." Kinley smiled at her husband as he got out and helped her out and grabbed one of her bags while she grabbed her rolling suitcase the smaller of the two and her shoulder bag and purse. Michael wrapped an arm around her shoulder as they headed up to their condo.

"I'm getting in the shower babe." Kinley said once they were in their condo and Michael pulled Kinley close and held her before kissing her sweetly on the lips. Michael watched as Kinley walked into their bedroom and heard the water start in the shower. After bringing in everything he set the alarm, and walked into the bedroom and decided to join Kinley he could hear her moaning as the hot water worked all the tension out of her body, after stripping down and walked into their bathroom and watched as she washed her body, then her hair and put conditioner into her hair and knew she would leave it and joined her as she closed her eyes and let the water just rain down on her.

"MICHAEL" Kinley yelled as she felt arms go around her but welcomed his touch as he kissed her on the lips and held her close. Kinley welcomed his strong touch on her back as he massaged her lower back. "That feels good honey, soon I wont be able to fit up against you the baby will be in the way."

"You will still fit in my arms babe. No matter what you will always fit in my arms." Michael said quietly as Kinley tipped her head back to wash the conditioner out. "I love you baby."

"I love you too. Will you listen to the baby once I do my hair and lay down?" Kinley asked quietly as she laid her head on Michael's chest.

"I will babe. Are you ready to get out?" Michael asked, he could feel her nod her head in agreement and turned off the water and reached for a towel and wrapped it around his waist then wrapped one around her body, as she then wrapped her hair up in one. After quickly doing her hair, she used the bathroom then slipped her panties and a tank top on and climbed into bed and laid back among the pillows and the cool sheets as Michael had pulled the covers back. Kinley look over at the light and groaned as she didn't want to get out of bed and turn it out and smiled at Michael when he walked back in with the doppler to listen to the baby.

"Will you turn on the ceiling fan please Michael?" Kinley asked quietly. Michael just smiled and flipped the fan on and closed their bedroom door and also closed the blinds and curtains. "Raise your tank top babe." Kinley raised her tank top and Michael gently lowered her panties and pressed around on her somewhat swollen stomach. "Anything tender?"

"No but for just taking a shower your hands are cold babe." Kinley told him and he just smiled.

"Sorry I got some ice water to drink. Sorry if the gel is cold." Michael said as he squirted some on her stomach and soon the room was filled with a very strong heartbeat. "Right at 150 babe. Where is your lotion?" and cleaned off her stomach.

"In the bathroom dear." Kinley said as she sat up in bed some. "Did you buy new sheets?"

"Guilty." Michael answered and walked into the bathroom and grabbed her lotion and put some in his hand and warmed it up and then rubbed it onto her stomach and pressed a kiss to their baby. He still couldn't believe that she was 14 weeks pregnant with their baby. "How about we get some sleep then we can either run out and get something to eat or cook sound good?"

"That is fine. I need to use the bathroom then I want to just sleep." Kinley said as Michael helped her out of bed and watched as she walked into the bathroom and he turned out the light and turned the lamp on by his side of the bed and waited for Kinley to join him in bed. Kinley finally crawled into bed and into his arms after kissing him she laid her head down on his bare chest after pressing a kiss to his heart. "I love you."

"I love you too baby." Michael said and brushed a kiss across her forehead and could tell by her breathing that she was already sound asleep.

The couple slept for nearly four hours. Michael was up before Kinley and was out in their living room sitting at the island and working away on his laptop, when Kinley walked out. "Working tonight Michael?" as she walked up behind him and pressed a kiss to the back of his neck.

"No just checking some emails and saw that I am being asked to go down to NXT for a few days but don't know if I want too make sense?" Michael asked as he watched as Kinley got down a glass and poured herself some apple juice.

"Plenty of sense hon." Kinley said before taking a drink of her apple juice. "What do you want to do for supper?"

"What sounds good babe?" Michael asked as she sat down on the stool beside him and laid her head on his shoulder and he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Pizza, I haven't had that in awhile. Where were you last Monday?" Kinley asked

"Medical Conference on sports med. And to tell ya the truth I didn't want to be there either." Michael said "Where from and what do you want?"

"Pizza Hut, thin and Crispy, all beef with extra beef light pizza sauce." Kinley said and watched as he pulled up the Pizza Hut website and logged in and placed their order.

"About 30 minutes babe." Michael said as he logged out of his email then closed out of the internet and Kinley couldn't help but smile as it was a picture of them that was take a few months before everything started and went downhill. "Babe do you want to talk right now?"

"About what?" Kinley asked as she watched Michael shut down his laptop and put it away as he started to get the paper plates out and he then looked up at her.

"Well the speculation of me cheating on you, which we both know that it didn't happen." Michael said "Honey I have been completely honest with you, we share a hotel room every night we are on the road, we share a rental even most of the time we don't talk or see much of each other. I miss my wife, the woman carrying my baby."

"It hurt when I had Kelly come up to me and say that she slept with you babe. It hurt when all the Diva's kept telling me the same thing. When I asked you I could see it in your eyes that you were confused as well, but when it kept coming back then a different Diva said she slept with you I was done. I know you never cheated on me but where do we stand? Do you want me to come back home, do you want me to stay gone? I had to put space between us honey to think, then finding out I was pregnant made me realize I miss you more than ever and I want to come back home if you will have me." Kinley told him. Michael walked around and turned Kinley to face him.

"I want nothing more for you to move back home. I want to put this mess behind us and stand strong together and I can't wait to watch you grow in the pregnancy. I have missed you so much sleeping in our huge bed all alone and then at the hotel doesn't help any when you are sound asleep on the couch when I get back to the room after the show. The car rides are hard enough when we don't talk. I know you put space between us to think and I don't blame you one bit, hell I probably would have done the same thing babe. Yes come home to us, and let's get back to us." Michael told her as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close as she cried. "Will you please come back home?"

Kinley dried her eyes and smiled up at Michael and kissed him lightly on the lips "Yes I will come back home honey." then laid her head on his chest. The couple stayed like that till the buzzer went off alerting them that they had a delivery. Michael unset the alarm and headed down to the lobby and paid for their pizza and headed back up. Kinley had set everything out and grabbed a beer for Michael and some ice water for her and turned on the TV and found something worth watching on TV. After eating supper the two crashed in each other's arms and wrapped up in their love for each other. The next morning came quick for Kinley she wasn't feeling the best and woke up nauseated from morning sickness and finally made some tea and was snacking on saltines when Michael walked into the condo as he had gone down and gotten a work out in already that morning.

Michael couldn't help but smile at Kinley as she sitting on their couch and flipped the TV and was watching the news and working away on her laptop. "Why don't you take a break"

"Not going to happen once we are at the arena it will never slow down." Kinley said

"You need to slow down babe. Yes it will be busy once we are at the arena but till then you can slow down and we can relax at home." Michael said as he sat down beside her and kissed her on the lips as he placed a hand on the baby.

"I'm going to call my parents and tell them maybe do a video chat with them would you be okay with that babe?" Kinley asked as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"That is fine babe, I will be right there with you and if you want to call Randy and do the same thing go for it. But I would at least call your parents first then Randy." Michael said as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Good idea. Will you set my laptop up for that babe. I am going to call my mom." Kinley asked

"Sure babe. On the island?" Michael asked

"That works for me babe." Kinley said and called and told her mom they needed to talk and said that they could do a video call and Michael was setting that up now. Kinley quickly pulled her hair back and into a messy bun and smiled at Michael who helped her up and pulled her close and kissed her again. It wasn't long and they were talking to her parents face to face.

"Hi darling you look wonderful." Elaine said

"Thanks mom. Where is daddy?" Kinley asked

"Your dad is on his way to you, Randy is playing devils advocate again and well trying to split you and Michael up dear why honey?" Elaine asked

"Um we aren't breaking up, I am 14 weeks pregnant mom we called to tell you and daddy but Randy is being an ass." Kinley said

"Elaine I love Kinley with everything I have in me and more. I just wish Randy could see it." Michael said

"Well no matter what I am happy for the two of you. Michael you had better take care of her and the baby." Elaine said

"You know I will Elaine." Michael said

"Mom I will call you tomorrow after my doctor's appointment and let you know how it goes." Kinley said

"Okay darling. Get some rest I know you are working tonight then three weeks off right?" Elaine asked

"That is right mom. Do you think I should call Randy?" Kinley asked

"I would sweetheart, you can do the video chat like we are. He needs to get it through his hard head that you and Michael are committed to each other and aren't getting a divorce." Elaine said "I love you dear. Michael love you too son."

"Love you mom." Michael yelled as he was on the phone with the other medical doctor who was on his way to their condo and the three of them were having supper before heading to the arena.

"Mom I love you and I will talk to you tomorrow. I need to call the big brother." Kinley said

"Okay dear be nice." Elaine said

"I will try mom but he is pushing my buttons." Kinley said and they hung up then sent Randy a text and told him to video chat in 10 minutes.

It was nearly 10 minutes later that Randy was finally appearing on her computer screen with a smirk on his face proud of what he had done. Kinley was beyond pissed off with her brother he had no right to do what he did.

"Hey sis." Randy said

"Don't you dare hey sis me." Kinley said "Where in the fucking blue hell do you get off telling daddy that I was done with Michael?"

"Um you are. You know that he will keep cheating on you and you will come right back here with a broken heart." Randy said

"Randy listen to me good. I have never cheated on Kinley and I never will. I love my wife." Michael said as he stood behind Kinley and placed his hands on her shoulders. "We are very much together Randy I wish you would accept that."

"Why should I?" Hell I know you actually slept with Kelly then Eve hell it's all over the locker room." Randy said

"Never did I once sleep with anyone who isn't my wife." Michael said and walked off trying to cool off so he didn't lose his temper.

"You are an ass. Hell if I wasn't 14 weeks pregnant with my husband's baby I would fly home and kick your ass broken shoulder and all. Don't cross me again. Tell Casey I love her and when you decide to say you are sorry for all the bull shit you can call me." Kinley told him and closed her computer ending the call with Randy.

Kinley put her head in her hands and cried. Michael heard her and wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "I'm sorry baby. I don't know why he is doing this."

"I do, he hates that we are together and wants to break us up. I will tell you this now unless it comes from me it's a lie. I can't stand him right now. What time is Chris going to be here?" Kinley asked

"Not till 4pm honey why don't you go rest and I will lay down with you." Michael said "Same goes for me unless you hear it from me it's a lie." Michael helped Kinley off the stool and held her close while they walked to their bedroom. Kinley walked into the bathroom and used it stripped own to her tank and panties and washed her hands and climbed into bed and smiled at Michael. "Your stress level is up babe."

"Just a bit babe." Kinley said while trying not to yawn. Michael pressed a kiss to her forehead and covered her up and said he would check on her later. Michael was barely out of the bedroom and she was sound asleep. While Kinley was sleeping there was a knock on the door and knew it was probably Bob. After answering the door Michael let him in.

"Hi Michael how are you and Kinley doing? I just talked to Elaine I am sorry about Randy." Bob said

"Doing okay. Randy needs to understand that nothing happened between me and any Diva's the only person I want to be with is my wife. We are expecting your first grandchild this year as well." Michael said Bob just smiled at his son in law and said congrats to him and he was excited for the couple.

"Well I had better head to the hotel and not keep you two. Where is Kinley?" Bob asked

"She is laying down, the phone call with Randy wore her down even more and she is very stressed. You can stay here Bob we have plenty of room. How long are you in town for?" Michael asked

"Well I came down to help Kinley move but I wont be doing that. But while I am here I can help clean out the third bedroom and Elaine told me to go ahead and buy the crib, changing table and also dresser and glider while I am here." Bob said

"Thanks Bob. How about you go to dinner with us and come to the show tonight. I know everyone would love to see you. Chris is headed here at 4pm for dinner too." Michael said

"I think I will join. Michael thank you for being honest with me. Go lay down with Kinley." Bob said "I am going to watch TV for a bit." Bob said

"You are welcome for being honest. I just wish my brother in law would see it. I will go join Kinley for a bit." Michael said as he stood up and headed towards their bedroom. After he used the bathroom he stripped down to his basketball shorts and climbed into bed beside Kinley and wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Kinley felt the bed move and rolled and snuggled into Michael.

"About time you join me." Kinley said quietly as she smiled up at him and rolled to her back.

"Sorry babe but your dad is here and we talked for a bit. How are you feeling?" Michael asked

"Sore and tender I am kinda crampy." Kinley said

"That isn't good babe where are you tender at?" Michael asked as he rolled to his side and placed a hand on their baby.

"On my lower right side, probably from the ligaments stretching honey." Kinley said "You worry too much Doc Sampson."

"It's my job to worry about my wife and baby. I will always worry." Michael told her with a laugh and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I love you babe."

"I love you too." Kinley replied as she smiled up at Michael

"Now either we can sleep some more or you can go spend time with your dad who is buying us all the big items, crib, dresser, glider and changing table. Your mom told him too." Michael said

Kinley laughed and smiled up again at Michael. "Is daddy staying here for the night?"

"Yes he is. I told him he could stay, eat supper with you Chris and I tonight and go to the show." Michael told her and he snuggled into his wife and held her close. "Promise me if you start to feel worse tonight while at the show you come find me or text that way Chris can look you over baby." Kinley just nodded her head in agreement she knew that it wouldn't do any good to argue with Michael on this as he was usually always right when it came to her not feeling good and there were times she never said anything. It was nearly a year into their marriage when she had to have her gall bladder removed and hadn't told Michael and he figured it out quickly, and she had to have emergency surgery.

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking with Bob and Kinley spent some time looking online at baby themes and had one picked out for a boy and one for a girl, the furniture was ordered and paid for and would be delivered in the next three or four days. It was nearly 4pm when Chris Amann showed up and the four of them headed out for supper. After arriving at the arena for the night Bob enjoyed seeing and catching up with some old friends of his while Michael walked Kinley to the production trailer and he kissed her lightly on the lips and headed towards the medical room to get ready for the show.

It was about 30 minutes till the show was to be starting and Kinley was wanting something to cold to drink that wasn't water and headed towards catering when Kelly stopped her.

"I didn't think you would be here tonight." Kelly said

"I have to be unlike you considering I am the production manager, you can't really run the show without me Kelly what do you want?" Kinley asked

"Ugh you shouldn't be here." Kelly said "Just because you are Randy's little sister and Doc Sampson's wife doesn't mean jack shit you aren't good at your job." Kelly smarted off

"Kelly I'm trained as well but chose not to wrestle. I suggest you tread lightly around me." Kinley said with venom in her voice.

Kelly didn't like her answer and slapped her hard across the face that sent Kinley to the floor. John was coming out of his locker room and told Kelly to leave and helped Kinley up. "You okay Kinley?" Kinley just shook her head no and John wrapped his arm around her waist and walked her down to the medical room and Dr. Chris Amann looked up.

"What happened?" he asked

"Don't really know walked out of my locker room she is on the floor holding her face." John said as he helped her into the room more and onto the table.

"Go find Michael he was headed towards production." Chris said. John nodded his head and took off. "What happened?"

"I was headed to catering and ran into Kelly, she told me I shouldn't be here and just because I am Randy's little sister didn't mean I am good at my job. I told her to watch it as I was also trained but chose not too. Then she slapped me hard across the face and hit my cheekbone hard." Kinley said

"Not good she was looking for Michael before you two got here to drive him up the wall but I told her to back off. The Diva's like him and we have a female doctor for them now." Chris said "Can I take your blood pressure? Michael said you weren't feeling the best earlier."

"That is fine Chris my head is pounding and I just feel completely off." Kinley said as Michael ran into the medical room and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Michael closed the medical room for the time being and listened to the baby while Chris completely checked her over he pressed on her cheek and that was hurting as well. "Ow that hurts"

"Just bruised Kinley. Why don't you rest in here on the couch and I will go ringside tonight that way Michael can keep an eye on your blood pressure as it is up." Chris stated. "If it gets too high text me." Michael waved him off and smiled down at Kinley who was dozing off with her head in his lap. It was about 5 minutes before the show was to start and Vince walked in and smiled and told Michael if Kinley started to feel worse to let him know and they could head on home that the assistant production manager was taking over for the night as well for the next three to four weeks. That night after they headed home Kinley still wasn't feeling good and Michael decided to head to the ER and with Kinley protesting.

After arriving and filling out paper work Kinley just laid her head against Michael's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "You still cramping babe?" he asked quietly

"Yeah. I'm sorry for fighting you hon. You would think being married to a doctor I wouldn't fight you on this." Kinley said quietly as she curled up into a ball the best she could. Michael pressed a kiss to her forehead and held her close hoping the nurse would call them back shortly.

It wasn't long after arriving that Kinley was finally called back, Michael helped her walk to the nurse and after getting her vitals taken she was take back right away and soon was being seen by the ER doctor who gently looked her over and after doing an sono it showed that her appendix was inflamed and was being masked by the pregnancy. That night after having emergency surgery Kinley was now appendix free and doing just fine as was the baby. Michael was sitting by her side when she was starting to wake up and was holding her hand.

"Michael" Kinley said quietly

"Hey sweetie how do you feel?" Michael asked

"Really tender is the baby okay?" Kinley asked

"Our little one is just fine hon, you both did great during surgery. They want to keep you overnight then home tomorrow." Michael said then stood and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I love you babe."

"I love you too. My throat hurts some." Kinley said

"I bet you had a tube in your throat hon. Let me get your nurse and we can get you up to your room for the night." Michael said and walked over and told Kinley's nurse that she was awake. It wasn't long till Kinley was transferred up to her room for the night after being able to change and finally crashing against Michael's chest she was sound asleep. The next morning came quick as the nurses were in getting vitals and Kinley who was more than ready to go home and relax. It was nearly noon when the couple walked into their condo.

It was a few days later that Kinley was starting to move around the condo easier and was feeling much better. Both her mom and dad were still there and when Kinley walked out of the bedroom she was shocked to see the baby furniture had arrived and that Michael and Bob were putting it together.

"Mom when did this arrive?" Kinley asked

"Nearly 2 hours ago. Kinley how are you feeling?" Elaine asked

"Okay right now a little tender. Why?" Kinley asked

"Well your brother and Ashtyn are on the way and he wants to talk to you." Elaine said

"I'm not sure I want to talk to him. Ashtyn yes but Randy for what all he has done not really." Kinley said

"Honey I understand this thing that is going on between you and Randy I do honey but it's not healthy for you two to have this love hate relationship right now." Bob stated

Kinley just rolled her eyes and looked at Michael who pulled her close. Kinley allowed herself to relax in Michael's arms and laid her head on his chest. "I will be here the whole time honey." Kinley nodded her head against his chest and breathed in his clean scent.

It was nearly 15 minutes after Bob and Elaine left the condo that there was a knock on it. Kinley was the closest to the door and answered it and Randy pulled her into a massive hug.

"Not to sight you ass." Kinley said

"Sorry did I hurt you?" Randy asked

"Some just really tender." Kinley said "Please come in and sit down and we can talk."

Randy walked in and glared at Michael who was walking out of their bedroom and Ashtyn hugged Kinley then Michael.

"I'm so glad you are feeling better Kinley and that the baby is doing good as well." Ashtyn said

"You and me both. I'm glad that my husband is taking care of me. How are you?" Kinley asked

"Good thing you married a man who loves to take care of you and loves you no matter what." Ashtyn said

"Very true. Randy I'm sorry okay." Kinley said

"Why are you sorry? I'm the one who should be saying that okay." Randy said "Michael I am sorry as well."

"Randy I never had a problem with you at all. Just know now what all the Diva's were saying were lies. I would never cheat on my wife and soon to be baby." Michael said

"I know. I talked to Nattie and she told me that the one who started the lies want you and Kinley to break up and get divorced." Randy said "I'm truly sorry."

Kinley smiled at her husband. "Randy can we just get past this. Just know that Michael and I are truly in love and we can't wait for the baby to be here."

"Then we are happy for you two. Are you going to find out?" Randy asked

"We plan too we still have a few weeks before we can I am only 14 weeks Randy." Kinley said as a yawn escaped from her mouth.

"You need to be resting babe come on. Randy you and Ashtyn can take the guest room if you want to rest as well." Michael said as Kinley laid her head on his chest. Michael helped Kinley get comfy in bed and kissed her forehead after he listened to the baby and checked her stitches as when she had surgery they had to open her up to make sure no infection was in her body or blood stream.

Kinley slept for a better part of the afternoon as did Ashtyn while the girls were sleeping Randy and Michael talked and played on the Xbox.

"Michael what about moving to St Louis with the rest of us." Randy stated

"I have thought about the closer we get to giving birth we may be there. I want to run that by Tay first before anything. I know I have 8 weeks off after the baby is born. I hope that Tay is cleared to travel and work. If she can't work just travel and stay with me the whole time." Michael said

"Understandable. I just thought it might be a suggestion." Randy said

"I will talk to Tay when she is feeling better. I know she would love to be near family. So any plans on starting a family yourself?" Michael asked

"We are talking about it. And since I am home for the next 9 months due to my shoulder and taking some much needed time, we have been talking about starting a family. I also know and have seen what it is like to have family and the guys on the road fly out after the tapings and then spend their days off and then fly out for the house shows and next Raw." Randy said with a smile on his face.

Michael nodded his head in agreement he knew with a family it would harder to be home but he thought it was well worth it to come home on his days off to be with the ones he loved.

As the weeks passed they quickly turned into months and both Kinley and Michael were back to where they were before the mess started. They were also welcoming a sweet little girl into the family and had yet to find a name. During this time they also moved to St. Louis and keeping the condo in Atlanta. Thankfully the house they bought was brand new and it fit them perfectly and they were finally moved in the house was completely decorated and the nursery was fit for a princess.

During this time both Randy and Ashtyn announce they were finally expecting a baby and couldn't wait. The relationship between brother and sister was back to where it was and stronger than ever. Michael and Randy had started to form a bond and both Ashtyn and Kinley were happy about that.

It was during a winter storm when Kinley went into labor and thankfully with Michael by her side they delivered a sweet little girl who they named Aaliyah Kinley Sampson who was healthy as can be and was born a few days after her due date. It was a few months after that that Randy and Ashtyn had given birth to their surprise twin boys. Ryder Keith and Ryker Keith were born 2 days before their due date both boys were a picture of health as well.

Love that had once been forgotten was now renewed between Kinley and Michael.

~Kinley


End file.
